I'll Love You Forever
by thedarkangel22
Summary: 'I rolled my eyes. My boyfriend didn't like my best friend and my best friend didn't like my boyfriend. Figures.' All Human, AraxAlex Happy New Year! xoxo thedarkangel22


_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_May 2012 bring you all happiness and other such wonderful things :P _

_I'd like to take the time to thank all of you for following my stories for more than a year now, and giving me you continual love and support. Some day's it's really hard to write, I have crazy writers block and sometimes I just want to stop. It would take little energy to just post a little authors note saying that I'm discontinuing Aphrodite's Temptation and be done with it, but I realize that I could never do that to all of you. _

_Not to mention the fact that I am head over heels in love with Alexander and Arabella myself. _

_I'm no professional writer, and I make spelling mistakes, and grammatical errors and what not, but I enjoy doing it. I love weaving a story that draws the reader in and makes them feel what the characters feel. Hopefully my stories do that for you. _

_Thank you again for the amazing readers that you've all been. Have a super 2012, and I'll see ya'll soon with another update for Aphrodite's Temptation. _

_P.s, this one-shot deals with some very intense and mature themes. I'd rate it T+ or M-. No actual sex, so no worries there :P It also mixes up a couple of the ideas you've given me for a new one shot, but the root of this was from a suggestion by _Bananna Bear_. I've got another one-shot started, so stay tuned for that. I also have this story that I may or may not put up on . What do you think?_

_p.s the medical information at the very end (you'll know what it is when you get there) may or may not be true. If done quite a bit a research and there are mixed answers to my questions, so I just went with what was right for the sake of the story. I apologize if you don't agree with it though O_O LoL :) _

_Enjoy!_

_All human._

* * *

><p>"Babe, come on."<p>

"You know how I feel about this," I snapped and glared at my boyfriend who was sitting across from me.

"And you know how _I_ feel about _him_," he replied and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"He's my best friend Atian, and I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you that I'm not going to cast him off just because you're being unreasonably jealous."

"Everyone knows that that punks' got it bad for you," he said and walked around my coffee table to come sit next to me. "And while I can see why," he whispered huskily in my ear, "I'm not going to stand for that kid hitting on my girlfriend."

"He doesn't hit on me Atian, we _talk_," I said and stared pointedly at the hand that was moving hazardously high on my thigh. He sighed and moved his hands away.

"I don't like fighting with you baby," he said and I sighed as well, rubbing my forehead.

"Me neither," I said and then shifted to rest my head on his chest. "So can we please stop talking about Alexander?"

"I can think of better things to talk about," he said and wrapped his arms around me. "Or rather, I can think of better things to _do_," he murmured and then tipped my head up to kiss me. Shifting closer, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. A long while later he lifted his head and looked at me through heavily lidded eyes.

"Why don't ya let me stay the night sugar?" he asked, pressing his lips into my neck and I nearly sighed again. I've told him time and time again, but like with the Alexander issue, he just didn't seem to be getting it.

"You know that`s not going to happen," I said and ran my fingers through his dark hair, noticing the impatience flash in his eyes. We've been together for nearly two years now, and he's been pressuring me for sex for nearly that long. Too bad for him, I'm no pushover.

"Why not?"

"Because I say so," I said and shifted, moving out from under him.

"You're such a fucking tease," he snapped and I rolled my eyes at his antics. This is how it always went. We get into an argument about Alex, we make up, we make out, he gets carried away, and when I tell him no, he calls me a tease.

"Whatever Atian. I think it's time you left." And it probably was. It was nearly eleven and I didn't do any homework. Cursing and grumbling he stood up and left without a backward glance. When the door slammed shut behind him I exhaled deeply and dropped down on the couch again.

For someone the entire school idolized, Atian was really just a big baby. I stared up at the ceiling and thought back to what started the argument this time.

Apparently there was this party tonight, thrown by one of his fellow footballers, and he wanted me to go with him. Well actually, it was more like he _expected_ me to go with him. He didn't even bother to mention it until about 2 hours before the party, and I had no choice but to tell him no. When he demanded a reason, I told him that I was at Alexander's house, helping him study for his upcoming physics test. And of course he blew that _way_ out of proportion and half an hour later he was at Alex's front step demanding that I come out.

Trying to spare Alex, I apologized and left with my idiot of a boyfriend and told him that if he thought that he was taking me to that party after all this, he was sadly mistaken. So, cursing all the way, he drove me home where we continued our nearly daily argument about my best friend.

I have no idea why he acts this way. I mean, he's a really sweet guy, and a good boyfriend, but he is the most insecure and protective person I know. And I suppose I can see why. Alexander is my closest friend, male or female. We've known each other since we've been in diapers, and he's seen me through some tough times, and vice-versa.

And he wasn't ugly. In fact, he was incredibly good looking, as was Atian. But they were very different people.

Atian is the captain of the Huntsville High Varsity football team and the star player of the baseball and lacrosse teams. He's the popular jock that everyone knows and loves, especially the girls, and if his reputation means anything, he loves them right back.

Alexander on the other hand is the quiet, brooding star of the Huntsville High Varsity Wrestling team. He's got this bad boy, fuck-the-world, kind of a feel to him, and for the most part, he keeps to himself. In fact, other than myself and a few other guys from the team, he doesn't talk to anyone. And I suppose that dark and mysterious air, as well as his alluring blue-grey eyes, is what draws the girls to him like bees to a flower field. Not that he notices them or anything. In all his eighteen years he's never dated. Sure he went through this short phase when we were in grade ten where he had some random chick over at his place every Friday night for... you well can guess what for. But he didn't date.

And I'm no psychologist, but I've always believed that it had something to do with his dad running out on his mom with the housekeeper's daughter when Alexander was about seven. That kind of crap messes kids up, you know? But then again, I could be wrong because his older siblings Emmett, Alice, and Isabella were all married.

But anyways, Atian has this weird notion that Alexander and I have some adulterous underground affair, and he's not the only one to think it. But the relationship between us is purely platonic, and has been for the past eighteen years and will always be that way, despite everyone else thinking otherwise.

Just then the phone rang and, thinking it was Atian calling to apologize or whatever, I ran over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Arabella."

Okay, so it wasn't Atian.

"Hey Alexander," I replied and walked up the stairs and into my room.

"How are... things?" he asked somewhat uncomfortably, seeing as how he wasn't the type to openly discuss feelings. Or Atian.

"He left about fifteen minutes ago, after calling me a tease for refusing him sex," I said and dragged a Biology textbook from out of my bag and dropped down with it on my bed.

"I don't get why you're still with that son of a bitch," came his deep, and somehow soothing, voice.

"Some days I wonder too," I said with a quiet laugh and flipped the textbook open to the page with the homework questions. "But I suppose I've gotten used to him and his ways. It'll be two years next month," I reminded him and he remained quiet for a while.

"So," he said finally, "what are you doing now that your ass of a boyfriend is out of your house?" I rolled my eyes. My boyfriend didn't like my best friend and my best friend didn't like my boyfriend. Figures.

"Biology homework," I said, answering the first question on the page. "How about you?"

"Still studying for that God mother fucking physics test. If I fail it, Clayton says that I can go to the invitational in July."

I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut. I knew how much that invitational coming up in less than two months meant to him, and I _promised_ that I'd do everything I could to make sure he passed that test. And what happened? My ass of a boyfriend came and interrupted our study session.

"God, I'm really sorry about that Alex."

"Don't worry about it," he said and then I heard a crash from the other end and then a curse.

"Alexander? Are you okay?"

"Yea, yea, dammit," he snarled and I heard another loud sound.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Shit. Nothing. I'm fixing Ma's car. I swear, she can afford a new one, and still she drives this piece of crap. That woman will be the death of me I swear." I laughed quietly to myself. No matter how he speaks of her, Alexander's mother meant the world to him, and vice versa. And it has nothing to do with the fact that all her other children are married and have moved out either.

"Well watch the merchandise Cullen, I have an invested interest," I said grinning.

"Do you now," he replied and I could tell that he was grinning right back.

"Yup. So how's mama doing?" I asked.

"Good, good. She went in for a check up the other day and the Doc says she's fine." Alexander's mother's family had a long history of heart problems, and he took her to the doctors for the smallest things. It was actually very sweet.

"That's good to hear. When's Nessie coming back for a visit?" I asked of his niece. "I miss her."

"I don't know. She called the other day and couldn't stop talking about you or the present you got her for her birthday," he said wryly and I laughed. I adored his niece. Well actually, I adored his entire family. When my parents passed away in a car crash when I was about ten, Alexander's mom took me and my four brothers in and raised us as her own. And then we got older and Antonio bought us our own house and we moved out, but we're all still as close as ever.

"... is that Arabella?" I heard mama's voice from the other end.

"Yea, Ma, I'm just— ow Ma, all you had to do was ask for the fucking phone."

"Don't you use that language around me mister," she chastened him and I bit my cheek to keep from laughing when I heard his muttered apology.

"You there little girl?"

"Yup. How ya doin' mama?"

"Good, good. And how are you? Getting lonely in that big house all by yourself yet?" Three of my brothers were off to university, and my oldest brother Antonio was in Italy taking care of some business. Ever since Luca, the youngest of my brothers, had left, mama has been badgering me to stay at her place.

"I'm managing," I said and laughed when she harrumphed.

"One of these days," she said. "Anyways, I'm going to give to phone back to my boy before he comes over here and wrestles it from me—"

"_You_ shouldn't be talking Ma," I heard him say and heard mama laugh.

"Oh, and don't you forget to come over for dinner tomorrow. I'm making your favourite lasagne."

"Hey, since when have I ever missed one of your meals?" I asked with a smile.

"True. So are you still dating that pea brained football player?" she asked and I heard Alexander stifle a laugh in the background.

"Yea, I am," I said and she tsked.

"I know for a fact that you can do better. In fact, you've got my boy—"

"Ma!"

"Alright, alright, just letting her know that she's got options. You take care of yourself now little girl."

"Right back at ya mama." There was some shuffling and I heard mama's innocent 'what' and could actually picture Alexander's scowl as he regained possession of the phone.

"Okay..."

"So I've got options, huh?" I asked playfully.

"Shut up," he snapped though there was no real heat in the words.

About an hour and a half later we said our goodnights. Laying on my stomach on the bed I stared at the page of unfinished biology questions, then at my alarm clock, then back at the questions. With a sigh I put my textbook on my nightstand and crawled under the sheets. It was nearly 1 in the morning and I had to get up early because I promised Alexander that we'd continue our interrupted study session before school.

._._._._._.

After banging on Alexander's front door for the past five minutes, someone finally opened it.

"Oh, hi mama. Where's Alexander?" I asked as she took me by the hand and pulled me inside.

"Knowing that boy he's still in bed."

"I told him six thirty."

"Men," she muttered and I laughed. It was then that I realized that she was still in bed clothes and was looking oddly pale. Feeling bad, I ushered her back up the stairs and had to reassure her that I didn't want her to make me breakfast before she relented and shut the door to her room. Fixing the strap on my red and black tank top, I bounded back down the stairs and headed towards Alexander's room. Without bothering to knock I pushed open his door and walked inside. Sure enough, the ungrateful child was still in bed, and was snoring. _Snoring!_ Of all the nerve. I had to get up at five so I could finish my homework _and_ make it here to help _him_ study for _his_ test. Grrrr.

"Get up," I said loudly and hit him over the head with one of his pillows. He simply grunted and turned over. I sighed and realized that this wasn't going to be easy.

"Alexander Nicholas Cullen, you get your ass out of this bed right now," I said and hit him again. And again. And again. I was standing right next to the bed and was practically yelling in his ear, but he didn't seem to notice. But of course, I should have known better than to underestimate Alexander. So when his hand shot out and grabbed my long pony tail and yanked hard, I could only squeak as I dropped down next to him on the bed. He used his hold on my hair to pull my face down to his. One of his eyes opened and he glared at me.

"I'm sleeping," he said in a voice husky with sleep. "Go away."

"But we have to—"

"You're not going away? Fine," he snapped and before I could blink he flipped me over his body and face first into the pillow next to his. "Shut up and go to sleep then."

I tried to sit up, but the firm pressure he was applying to the back of my neck kept me down. No wonder this guy was a champion wrestler. In the end I settled for turning my head to one side so I didn't smother myself to death.

"This is abuse you know," I snapped and though his eyes were closed, his lips curved into a grin.

"No one will know."

"Until I tell them."

"Oh really," he asked, squinting at me.

"Yup."

"We'll see about that," he said and the moment the hand on my neck relaxed a bit I rolled out and off the side of the bed.

"Ha," I said victoriously, standing up with my hands on my hips, staring down at him. He watched me for a second before shrugging and turning his back to me, pulling the bed sheet over his head.

"Alex," I growled and took hold of the bed sheet, yanking it off him.

"You don't want to do that," he said and I noticed with some embarrassment that while I was tugging with two hands, he was holding the sheet in place with one.

"Why not?" I grunted.

"Because I'm not wearing anything," he said and for a quick moment I relented, before starting it up again.

"Yea right," I said and he looked over his shoulder at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm serious."

"Well, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before," I said, but knew that that didn't mean anything because neither of us was still five years old. A wicked grin spread on his face and he rolled onto his back.

"Fine," he said and then he let go of the covers. And I found out that he was telling the truth.

"Jesus Alexander," I said and then turned away to his drawers to find him a pair of boxers or pants or something.

"What happened to 'it's not like I haven't seen you naked before'?" he asked and I didn't even have to look at him to know that he was smirking. Stupid bastard.

"Well as I recall, the last time was when we were kids."

"No, you walked in on me and Valarie last year," he said and I winced at the memory. We were at a party and I had gone looking for Alex after Atian got pissed at me for not putting out again, and I ended up walking into a room where him and Valarie Coltrane, who was in her second year of college at the time if I may add, were getting it on. Valarie was still in her underwear, but I couldn't say the same for Alexander who was completely au naturale. After a really long and awkward silence, I turned to leave but a grinning Alex who at least had the decency to tug on his jeans came after me and we left the party together. That was also the last time Valarie spoke with me.

"Oh God," I groaned and looked in another drawer. "Valarie _still_ hates me you know?" I said and he laughed.

"Don't you laugh mister," I snapped then turned around, red boxers in hand to glare at him. "That was all your fault." It was then that I remembered that that he wasn't wearing anything. Flushing, I averted my gaze as he laughed again.

"What's wrong Virgin Mary?" he teased and I heard him get out of the bed and knew that he was walking towards me. "Can't take the heat?"

I turned my gaze back to him, and narrowed my eyes. There he goes with that 'Virgin Mary' quip again. Grinning, he crossed his arms over his chest, and best friend or not, I couldn't help but look. Well damn. When did the scrawny little kid whom I'd known all my life turn into... well, _that_.

"Like what you see?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You are such a slut," I said and then held out his boxers.

"Why don't you help me put them on?"

"God this is so inappropriate," I said looking heavenwards and he snickered, grabbing the boxers from my hand.

"Calm yourself, I'm just having fun," he said and I looked away as he pulled the shorts on.

"At my expense," I muttered and nearly snarled when he patted the top of my head.

"Go, shower, brush your teeth, or whatever. We only have an hour to study."

"What's the fucking point? I'm going to fail that shit anyways," he said and I sent him a murderous look.

"There is no way I'm letting you fail that test, because there's no way I'm letting you miss the invitational. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," he said and saluted to me, and I wacked him upside the head.

"Go."

Grumbling about the things I did for the people I loved I grabbed my bag and folded his bed sheet before crawling up onto the bed. Stifling what seemed like the millionth yawn that morning I settled against his headboard and opened my physics notebook.

**Alexander's POV**

God how I loved annoying that girl. I grinned to myself as I dried my hair. I thought back to the look on her face when she realized that I wasn't kidding about being naked under the sheets. And then I thought about how it was a miracle that I hadn't woken up with a morning boner. Which I find really impressive considering the fact that my insanely sexy best friend was wearing next to nothing.

Sometimes I wonder if she does it on purpose, dresses that way to get to me, but that's unlikely considering the fact that she has a boyfriend. Not that it mattered to me of course, but still. With a sigh I scratched my dark hair. I have no idea what she sees in that asshole who very likely only wants her for her looks.

Whenever I bring it up, she tells me that he really is a good guy, and blah, blah, blah, blah. My fucking ass. He doesn't actually want her. He doesn't love her. He just loves the way she looks. He doesn't care about her, or the way she feels or whatnot. And she deserves better.

She deserves someone who's going to love her, and take care of her, and who's going to treat her right.

Someone like, ahem, well you know, me.

Yea, yea, bad boy Cullen has got it bad for his best friend. Get over it.

And I can't be blamed. How much more clichéd can it get? Doesn't the guy always fall for the best friend?

But it isn't like I realized this overnight. It took a nice long time to set in, and an even longer time for me to accept it. It probably all started the summer before grade nine at her fifteenth birthday party, when she walked out wearing that short little white number. God knows my jaw dropped to the ground, like many of the other male guests at the party. It wasn't until then that I thought, holy shit, when did my stick thin, flat as a board, wild haired, knobby kneed, best friend turn into... well, _that._ That was a summer of revelations.

Grade nine was pretty awkward, because I was just getting used to the fact that I was in love with her. And then in grade ten she got with Atian, and I retaliated by going on this sexual rampage, which I don't suppose earned me any points with her, but what the fuck. I was hurt and pissed off.

We got pretty distanced that summer, because everything was about _him_. Atian this and Atian that. I was sick of it. And though I wanted nothing more than to get the fuck over her and move on, I realized that I couldn't.

So instead I continued to be her wonderful best friend. With an agitated sound I threw the towel against the wall. Was she so fucking blind, so damn naive that she couldn't see what was right in front of her goddamn eyes? How much more obvious can I make it? Even my fricking _mother_ has caught on.

Well, I'm not going to beg, or grovel, so she's just going to have to figure it out for herself. Exhaling loudly I opened the door and walked out into the bedroom.

"Alright, I'm ready to—" my words dropped away as I looked over at my bed. A grin crossed my lips as I took in Arabella, curled up at the head of the bed and fast asleep. I walked over and moved the notebook from under her head. She was going to kill me for not waking her up, but whatever. I leaned down and kissed her cheek before leaving the room to get some breakfast.

._._._._._.

I was pissed.

I fell asleep.

And Alex didn't wake me up.

Dammit.

I slammed my locker door shut and shot him a glare, to which he grinned. We were the only two in the hallways because we were nearly forty five minutes late, because _someone_ didn't wake me up.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Alexander Cullen," and said and he only grinned wider. So, flipping him my middle finger, I started towards my Anthropology class. Since he was also in my class, he trailed behind me. Stopping at the door I turned to glare at him one more time before knocking and pushing the door open.

The class fell silent, and I cleared my throat before walking in. Atian, who was sitting at the back of the room, grinned and winked at me, our argument last night forgotten. But that grin turned into a scowl once Alexander walked in behind me, and I nearly rolled my eyes.

Here we go again.

I dropped down into my seat next to Atian and sure enough, the first thing he said to me was 'were you with Alexander?'

"Yea," I said and could practically feel his annoyance.

"I cannot believe you," he snapped.

"What? I was tutoring him," I hissed.

"You know—"

"Ms. Romano, not only are you late, but you're disrupting my class," said Mr. Caruso and I muttered a quick apology.

I remained silent for the rest of the period, ignoring Atian's looks in my direction and pretending that I didn't see him and Alexander shoot each other hostile looks. Soon enough the bell rang and I stood up, getting ready to leave for English. Atian came up and wrapped his arms around me and gave me a lusty kiss, well aware that Alexander was standing right there. Feeling awkward, and still mad over last night, I pulled myself out of his grip.

"You want to skip second period? We could go for a drive," said Atian running his hand over my backside. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a scowling Alex walk away and for some reason, I felt bad.

"No, I'm going to class," I said and Atian narrowed his eyes.

"It's because _he's_ in your that class isn't it?"

"No," I sighed and looked heavenward, "I can't miss many classes, we're starting our culminating assignments."

"What bullshit," he snapped and was silent as I picked my bag up and started to walk out of the room. In the hallway he caught up to me and put an arm around my waist. I kept quiet as he nodded at several people and winked at the cheerleaders. When we came to my English room he stopped and took me in his arms again.

"So, are you going to wear something this sexy for the party tonight?" he asked with a grin as his eyes travelled down my body.

"Wait, what party?" I asked and he sighed.

"Robinson is throwing a party tonight at his place. And we're going."

"Uh, no _we_ are not. I told you last week that Alexander's mother invited me over for dinner tonight."

"So you're going to fucking ditch me on a Friday night for some old bitch?" he snapped and I glared at him.

"Watch what you say Atian," I said tersely. "Besides, I thought we went over this yesterday, you can't just tell me last minute about some party you want me to go to."

"I don't see why not."

"I cannot believe you," I said and then turned to walk into the classroom.

"Wait," he said and grabbed my arm. "So you're not coming then."

"Nope, you can go if you want, but I have other commitments." Atian cursed and then turned his back on me and walked away. I sighed and dropped down into my desk.

"Don't start," I warned Alexander, shooting him a look. He put his hands up in surrender and then turned to the front of the room as our teacher walked in.

._._._._._.

At about four thirty I got a call from Alexander.

"Are you sure she's okay?" I asked, worried. Alexander had said that his mother wasn't feeling well and that he wanted to reschedule the dinner.

"Yea, yea. I was going to take her to Emergency but she insists that she's fine." Even through the phone I could hear his distress. I told him that I'd be there as soon as possible but he insisted that I didn't.

"No really, we're fine. And Ma insists that you shouldn't trouble yourself, isn't that right Ma?"

"You got that right boy," I heard her say and I noticed that she sounded off. "Don't you even think about coming over here missy. In fact, I think you and my boy should go out, lovely Friday evening that it is."

A short while later I hung up. I really wanted to go over there and see Mama, make sure she was okay. And make sure that Alexander was okay. I swear, that boy has a panic attack when his mother has a headache. It was so sweet. I smiled at countless memories of Mama accusing Alexander of being an overprotective fool.

God how I love the two of them.

I looked down at my wrist, at the black cord with colourful beads and the heart charm that Alexander had made for me for Valentine's Day when we were about eight or nine years old. I fingered the little charm, remembering how embarrassed he'd looked when he presented me with the bracelet. Of course I didn't make it any better for him because I threw my arms around him and gave him a smacking kiss. I think that was the very first time I kissed him and knew why I was doing it.

Alexander had made a big show out of wiping his mouth, a blush covering his cheeks. And he only blushed harder when I presented him with my own present. It was a bracelet as well, on a brown cord with black, red and white beads on it. I'd also gotten it in my head to put 'A&A' beads on there as well, for Alex and Arabella.

I haven't taken my bracelet off since Alexander tied it on my wrist that day more than 10 years ago, and I know for a fact that he hasn't taken his off either.

I grinned and hand my fingers over the smooth beads.

Suddenly I realized what I was doing and I felt my cheeks heat up. What the hell was I doing? Clearing my throat I looked up at the clock and was surprised that it was nearly 7. How did I manage to spend two hours day dreaming about my best friend?

Feeling oddly guilty, I decided to call Atian, you know, my _boyfriend_.

Sadly he didn't pick up and I remembered he was going to that party today. With a sigh I stood up. I may as well surprise him.

._._._._._.

Nearly two hours later I walked into Walter Robinson's house which was already in full party mode. Music was blasting and bodies were everywhere. The stench of liquor was obvious, as was the scent of various other illegal substances. I looked around and noticed that all the girls were wearing sequined cocktail dresses, most of them being either too short, too see through, too tight, or just too slutty all together.

I looked down at my dark wash denim short shorts and my fitted red tee. Well at least I wore heels, I decided and made my way through the crowd, trying to find Atian.

I saw a quite a few familiar faces, and many unfamiliar ones as well.

"Hey, well damn. You've always had the best legs in all of Huntsville High," called a half drunk Walter over the music as he came up beside me. He held out his beer but I shook my head.

"Hey, do you know where Atian is?"

His face changed, and despite the fact that he shook his head then escaped, I saw the look he shot up the stairs.

Maybe Atian got really drunk and passed out and someone dumped him upstairs. He knew how much I hated it when he got drunk. With a sigh I started to make my way upstairs. There were five doors, the last of which I knew was the washroom. I was reluctant to open them. The last thing I wanted to do was repeat what happened at that other party with Alex and Val. I came to the first door, but it was locked, so I moved on to the second. I knocked, but no one would hear over the music so, hoping for the best, I pushed open the door and stared as my boyfriend sat naked on the bed with an equally naked blonde chick on her knees in front of him.

They didn't seem to notice me because a moment later the blonde stood up, shyly wiping her mouth, and Atian pulled her onto the bed with him. It was only when she was settling on her back that she looked over at the door. I couldn't hear her, but I saw her eyes get wide and saw her lips mouth 'oh my God'.

"Can't you see we're busy?" called Atian, not bothering to look over his shoulder. The blonde however beat on his shoulder, trying to push him off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Atian snapped at the girl who I now identified this really smart and shy freshman, Sarah or Sabrina or something. "They can watch if they—oh shit." My oh so lovely boyfriend finally decided to look over at the door, and his eyes went wide.

"Babe," he said and then clambered to his feet, grabbing his jeans as he stood. "This isn't what it—"

"Don't," I said, my voice sounding weird to my own ears. "Just don't." I started to turn, to leave, but he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Baby let me explain," he said and I looked at his handsome face, hoping to see that he was completely drunk. But he wasn't.

"No," I said with surprising calm and I turned to look at the girl in the bed, clutching the sheets to her chest.

"Get out," Atian snapped at her and the girl sprang up, throwing her clothes on before scrambling out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Don't touch me," I said as he started to pull me into his arms.

"Sweetheart listen to me," he crooned but I wasn't having any of it.

"You cheated on me," I said. "You cheated on me and then you tell me to hear you out? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"I didn't—"

"Oh cut the shut Atian. You were three seconds away from taking that girls virginity, not to mention what she was doing on her knees in front of you just before that, so don't tell me that you didn't cheat on me, because you did. And do you know what the funny thing is? You're the one who always accuses _me _of cheating on _you_." I shook my head.

"How do I know that this hasn't happened before? That you haven't fucked some other girl the times that I didn't come to a party with you?"

"Well maybe you should have come to those parties," he said and I could only stare at him. Was he being serious?

"Okay, so you're going to blame _me_ for you cheating."

"I'm not blaming you, I'm just saying that maybe if you paid me the attention you paid to that bastard of yours that this wouldn't have happened."

"You know what Atian? That's it. I am done. I am done with your whining, and your blaming everyone else for _your_ problems, and your insecurities, and your issues. I am _done_ with you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Are you deaf? I'm done. We're done."

"Oh no you don't," he snarled as he grabbed my arm again as I turned to leave.

"Get your hand off of me."

"Or maybe it's that," he sneered. "You're such a fucking stuck up bitch. A man's got to get his fix somewhere. You weren't giving me any, so it's only natural that I went and got it somewhere else."

"Well you can think that if you want," I said coolly and pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"I bet you let Cullen fuck you. I bet he fucked you and his cunt mother at the same time." My hand swung out so fast that I didn't even realize what I was doing until my palm connected with Atian's cheek with a sharp thwack. And I wasn't weak, so his head snapped to the side and he stumbled back a few steps. Putting his hand up to his face he stared at me, open mouthed. Without waiting for him to say anything, I opened to door and slammed it behind me. I made my way down the stairs, noticing that the music was much quieter now, and saw the freshman girl standing at the foot of them with her friends. When she saw me her eyes went wide and everything went quiet.

I walked towards her and she and her friends actually backed up a few steps.

"Hey, Sarah right?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm so sorry, I just—I didn't know—I'm, oh my God. I'm so, so, so sorry. I just—" The poor girl looked like she was going to pass out. I wasn't _that_ scary.

"It's alright. Really." When she gapped at me I smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you that you should wait for a guy who you actually care about, and who actually cares about you. You seem like a really nice girl, I just don't want you to make a mistake. But if you decided that this is what you want, go ahead, I broke up with him. And before you apologize again, it's not your fault."

"Like fucking hell you're breaking up with me," boomed a voice and I looked up to see Atian storming down the stairs in just his jeans. Sarah cowered into her friends.

"Are you really that pathetic Atian? We're done."

"This was a mistake," he said and glared at Sarah like she was the one who seduced him into bed. I stepped in front of her, blocking his view, and crossed my arms.

"Okay fine, we'll play it your way. This was a mistake, but that doesn't change the fact that I want to break up with you. I'm sick of this," I said and motioned between us. "It's about time that we are truthful to each other, you don't love me. And I sure as hell don't love you."

Someone shouted 'burn' and others snickered, but they all stopped once Atian sent them a glare.

"That's not true, I love you baby," he said and touched the side of my face. I didn't even bother to knock his hand away.

"No you don't."

"Yes I—"

"No you don't," I repeated and stepped out of his reach. "Goodbye Atian."

"This isn't over," he growled as I turned my back on him.

"Yes it is," I called over my shoulder, "and so are we." I heard Atian curse and then heard the sound of something shattering and then heard Walter curse. As I wove my way through the crowd people moved out of my way like the Red Sea parted for Moses. I slammed the front door shut at my back and then leaned against it for a moment. I waited for the tears, for this gut wrenching pain, for the feeling of betrayal, but... it never came. I looked down at the bracelet on my wrist. Smiling I pushed off the door and walked towards my car.

._._._._._.

**Alexander's POV**

"Goddamnit Ma, I can make my own dinner. Go back to sleep," I snapped and nearly growled when she sat up in bed.

"No you can't dear. You can't even boil water," she said and patted my arm. I couldn't help but notice the way her skin was paper white and they way she was breathing hard as if she just went on a run.

"Then I'll eat cookies for dinner."

"What kind of food is that for a growing boy? You need red meat, son. And Vegetables and grains. Not _Chips Ahoy!_ Now quit treating me like an invalid and let me make you some dinner."

"No, you just, fuck, hold on," I sighed when I heard the doorbell ring. "Stay," I told my mom and she just raised an eyebrow, laying back.

"I'm not a dog son."

"Yea, well maybe if you were you'd listen to me."

The sound of her laugher followed me downstairs. The sound brought me comfort even as it brought me pain. How did I not realize that Ma was getting old? My oldest sister, Isabella, was nearly thirty, and Ma had her when she was thirty four. That make her about sixty four.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I got to the door, wondering if I should have put on a shirt beforehand. Who the fuck showed up at nine at night without a warning anyway? I pulled open the door, ready to snap at whoever was standing on the other side, but whatever I was going to say died on my lips as I took in Arabella. She looked as amazing as ever in impossibly short shorts and a tight red shirt. Not to mention the killer heels on her feet that made her legs look as if they went on for miles and miles.

I forced my eyes back up to her face and took another kick to the heart, and the groin. She's way too beautiful for her own good. Especially since she had this huge grin on her lips.

"What are you—" I started to say but I got cut off when she leapt into my arms. I caught her and tried to think about old people to distract myself from thinking about her. Eventually she let go and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She shot me a grin over her shoulder, one that literally had my breath backing up in my lungs, before she walked into my living room.

Leaning back against the door I shook my head. Fuck Alexander, get a grip. Oh the things Emmett would say if he were here right now. After I was sure that uh... everything was under control, I followed her into the living room. When I couldn't find her there, I walked into the kitchen to see her sitting on my counter eating ice cream out of the container as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

And it was.

"So what's got you in such a good mood?" I asked, leaning back against the counter across from her crossing my arms over my bare chest. She just shook her head, a secretive smile playing on her lips, and then she held out her spoon to me. She was in a mood, I decided and stepped towards her. I stood in between her knees, putting my hands on the counter on either side of her thighs, and opened my mouth, keeping my eyes on hers as she feed me the spoonful of Cookies 'n Cream. When she set the spoon down to swipe her hand across my bottom lip, my heart started to pound.

She stared at me for a long moment before she dropped her eyes to my chest, then to my left wrist. When I looked down as well I saw that she was staring at the bracelet I still wore. She'd given it to me on Valentine's Day ten years ago, when we were eight, or well, I was eight, she was seven, her birthday being in June and mine in January. Though the thing has gotten tighter as I grew, I've never taken it off, not even for my wrestling matches.

She brought her left hand around to touch one of the beads on my bracelet and I noticed that she had hers on as well. I saw her smile, and then she shifted to set the carton of melting ice cream aside.

"Guess what I did today," she said quietly and leaned forward, her fingers brushing my chest. I automatically stepped closer so that the counter pressed firmly against my stomach.

"What?" I asked just as quietly, my hands sliding forward, bringing me even closer to her. I wondered if she could hear the thud of my heart, because I sure could.

"I broke—Mama!"

"What?" I asked, bewildered, but she pushed me aside and jumped down from the counter. I looked over to see my mother standing there in her bed clothes, staring at us with a smug look on her face. Arabella ran to her and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. I barely held back a groan as I braced my arms against the counter and hung my head.

My Ma had some wicked timing.

I thought back to what Arabella was saying, and then a thought crossed my mind. Did she break up with Atian? That was the only conclusion that I could draw, but why was she so happy about it? Not that I was complaining or anything, but still...

"My, my look at you," said Ma as she took Arabella's hands. "Always were the most gorgeous little girl in all of Huntsville," she said and I heard the hint of pride in her voice. "Isn't that right Alex," she asked, shooting me an amused look. I immediately straightened and, running a hand through my hair, averted my gaze.

"Uh, yea..." I muttered and heard Ma laugh. What an evil witch.

"Now, I thought you were supposed to be in bed," said Arabella, taking Ma's hand and leading her into the living room. I trailed after them in time to see Ma carelessly wave her hand.

"There is no reason why I should be cooped up in that room," she said but then looked between me and Arabella and a grin started on her face. "But then again—"

"Ah, Ma, do you want something to drink?" I interrupted and nearly ground my teeth together when she gave me an innocent smile.

"No thank you dear. Now, why don't the two of you sit and finish your... conversation while I cook us some dinner?"

"Uh..."

"Don't even think about it," said Arabella, saving me from having to say something. She gently tugged Ma onto the couch and put the remote in her hand. "You sit and relax. Alexander and I will make dinner," she said and looked over her shoulder at me, grinning. Oh Lord.

"My boy can't cook," my dear mother pointed out and Arabella laughed.

"Yea, well, he can watch me cook," she said and this time Ma snickered.

"He can definitely do that," Ma said slyly and I gave her a murderous look. Still laughing, Arabella pressed a kiss to Ma's cheek, bending over in a way that made my mouth dry up, before straightening and walking into the kitchen again.

"Coming Alexander?" she called and I cursed.

When I walked into the kitchen she was filling a pot with water at the sink. I noticed that she'd taken off her shoes and tied up her hair. I wanted to bring up what she was about to tell me before, but I didn't want to seem too eager.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked lazily, hopping up onto the counter. She turned the tap of and smirked at me before putting the pot on the stove and cranking it up.

"Don't burn yourself again," she said and I scowled. The last time I had gotten it in my head to help Arabella cook, which was like last month when Ma got really sick, I ended up burning myself when I reached over the stove and had to go to the emergency room. Talk about impressive. Once Arabella got over her initial concern over my burned arm, she couldn't stop laughing. Let's just say that it wasn't one of my best moments.

"That wasn't my fault. I didn't know the stove was on," I mumbled and she laughed.

"The pot was steaming, and the red light was on."

"Yea well... whatever. It's not like I need to know how to cook anyways."

"Uh huh, so how are you going to feed yourself?" she asked.

"I'll get Ma to cook for me."

"And when you get married and move away?"

"_You'll cook for me,"_ I wanted to answer, but settled for shrugging.

"I'll get my wife to cook for me," I said. It was close enough to my initial thought.

"You sexist pig," she said laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh myself. "Now, go grab that whole wheat pasta," she ordered.

._._._._._.

An hour and a half later Arabella and I were back in the kitchen, washing dishes after we shooed Ma up the stairs and into bed.

We'd been working in silence for the past little while, only speaking when necessary. She still didn't finish what she was saying earlier, and it was killing me. Once the dishes were done we sat next to each other in the living room, watching some horror movie play on the TV.

She was unusually quiet, and I caught her staring off into space a couple of times. Something else I noticed was that she was fingering the bracelet on her wrist, the one I'd given to her. Never in my life did I wish to be able to read someone's mind as much as I did at that moment. Suddenly she sighed and shifted closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

You'd think that this is some sort of romantic move, but it isn't. She always does this. Stifling a sigh of my own, I put my arm around her, like I always do.

At one point, I thought she was asleep, but then I felt her fingers tracing patterns on my chest.

_Just ask her_ I told myself. _What's the worst that could happen?_

But just as I was about to do so, she shifted and sighed my name. I went completely still as she pulled back to look me in the eye. Her gaze went to my lips and I saw hers part. Well damn, she's going to kiss me, I thought and forced myself not to grin. She said my name again and leaned forward.

"Wait," I heard myself whisper and I nearly flipped out. What the fuck am I doing? The girl I love is about to kiss me, and I'm telling her to wait when I should be jumping her bones? There is something seriously wrong with me.

"What about Atian," I asked and nearly slapped myself. What do I care about Atian?

"I broke up with him," she murmured, and I should have shut up and kissed her then, but instead I asked her why.

"I caught him in bed with some freshman at Walter Robinson's party," she said and then leaned in. I had a moment to think, that fucking bastard, before another thought crossed my mind.

"Wait, wasn't that party tonight?" I asked and I saw a hint of annoyance pass over her face. Jesus, shut up Alexander, I growled at myself, but I couldn't quite seem to do it.

"Yea," she said and before I could say anything else she covered my mouth with hers. Well that sure did shut me up. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap, never separating our lips. It only took a few seconds of this for... certain parts of my body to react to what we were doing. I expected her to stop then, but she didn't, just shifted again so she was straddling me.

My eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head as the pressed against me urgently, running her hands over my chest and into my hair. Though my brain was foggy, one persistent thought kept hammering through; what the hell was she doing? She was acting weird all evening and now she's ready to fuck me on the couch with my Ma sleeping upstairs. I mean, this is the girl who hasn't even slept with her boyfriend of nearly two years—wait that was it.

"Wait," I said, but it was muffled under her lips. "Arabella."

She moved her lips to my neck and I swore. It took every ounce of control I had to put my hands on her shoulders and push her back. I took one look at her, cheeks flushed, lips swollen, eyes hazy and nearly drew her against me again.

"Wait," I repeated and then cursed when her hand went to my shorts. "Goddamn Arabella, cut that out," I growled through clenched teeth and cuffed her wrists together with my hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her brow furrowing and her colour deepening. This was the last chance for me to just shut the fuck up and take what she was wholeheartedly offering me. Releasing a deep breath I met her eyes.

"You caught him cheating on you," I said and she looked even more confused. God she's adorable.

"Yes, but I don't see why—"

"And this happened tonight."

"Yes Alexander but why—"

"Right before you came over here."

"Yea." Stop it, told myself, but I couldn't.

"Why?"

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why did you come here?"

"Because I wanted to see you," she said and I heard the trace of hurt in her voice.

"Why are you doing _this_," I asked and when she frowned I gestured between the two of us. She blushed and looked away.

"I... because I wanted to..."

"Dammit Arabella," I snapped and the picked her up, setting her on the couch away from me. I stood up and tried not to notice the hurt look on her face. Or the fact that she looked so damn beautiful and so damn _right_ sitting there on my couch.

"What's wrong Alexander? I thought you wanted to..." she trailed off and stared down at her hands.

"Fuck." I said harshly and saw her wince. "You thought that I wanted to fuck you."

"No, I... that's not what I—"

"Did you think that I'd be okay with being your rebound guy?" I snarled and she turned wide eyes on me.

"What? No Alex. I can't believe you'd think that this has anything to do with Atian. We're done."

"Uh huh. And isn't it just interesting how the first thing you do after catching your boyfriend in bed with some other chick is come to my house in the middle of the night, dress like, like _that_, and practically throw yourself at me?"

"I cannot fucking believe you," she said as she got to her feet. "I came here after breaking up with Atian because I wanted to see you. Because I realized something when I was arguing with him, when he was screaming at me insisting that it was _my_ fault that he cheated on me. Insisting that I was fucking you behind his back."

An odd feeling started at the pit of my stomach as she yelled, tears forming in her eyes. All of a sudden I wished that I could go back. Back to when she first kissed me so that I could just shut up and kiss her back.

"What did you realize?" I asked quietly, almost too afraid to hear her answer.

"I realized that I loved you, you jackass," she practically screamed and if I wasn't feeling like a dick before, I sure was feeling it now. "I cannot believe that you'd think that I came over here to sleep with you to get back at Atian, I could care less about him."

"And before, I didn't mean that I thought you wanted to sleep with me. I meant that I thought you wanted to be with me too. I thought you loved me too, but God was I wrong," she said and her tears finally fell over and dripped down her cheeks.

Oh fuck.

What have I done?

"Arabella," I started, stepping towards her, but she stepped back, shaking her head.

"Don't," she said and wiped her face with her hand. "It didn't even hurt when I caught my boyfriend in bed with someone else, I didn't even cry. But now... how could you? Is that what you think of me? A girl who's willing to use her body to get back at someone?"

"Arabella please—"

"No, don't touch me. Maybe I was wrong about you all this time."

"No— wait, don't go. Dammit, Arabella, please don't go," I called, but it was no use, she grabbed her heels and didn't even stop to put them on as she race out the front door. The door gave a resounding slam behind her. I stared at the door for a long, long time. Eventually, I found myself sitting on the floor. I felt a hand gently run through my hair, but didn't bother to look up my mother because I was afraid that I'd see disappointment in her eyes.

You know how in sappy romance novels when the hero and the heroine separate, they talk about the sharp stinging pain in the heart, and how your whole world just stops, and you feel as though you can't go on? Yea, well, ditto.

._._._._._.

**Arabella's POV**

It's been a week. A whole week since my entire world came crashing down around me. And surprisingly enough, it had nothing to do with Atian.

No, it had nothing to do with him, and everything to do with my former best friend/ the love of my life.

Maybe it was weird, the fact that I realized that I was in love with Alexander smack dab in the middle of a confrontation with my ex-boyfriend. But don't they say that that's the point? That love comes and slaps you in the face when you least expect it? Yea well, it got me really good.

I went to Alexander's house right away, because I realized that maybe he sorta liked me too. I'd never know unless I asked right? Things were going so well, and when I caught him looking at me as if I was the center of the universe, I knew that I was right. He loved me. And I loved him.

But God was I wrong.

I recalled the harsh and blunt way he'd thrown my actions back in my face after pretty much accusing me of being a whore, and winced.

I felt my eyes sting and blinked my tears back. I haven't been doing much else than crying and feeling sorry for myself in the past week. It didn't help that Atian was following me everywhere, insisting that I take him back and that we were meant to be with each other and that we were soul mates.

But we weren't. And I wasn't going to take him back.

Today at lunch I caught him at the back of the school, making out with the head cheerleader. When he looked up at me I just kept on walking, as if I hadn't seen them. I think they're together now because they're currently sitting at the back of the classroom holding hands and kissing.

That didn't matter to me.

But what did was Alexander, who was sitting across from me. We haven't talked since last Friday, exactly a week ago.

When I got home that night after storming out of his house, I checked my phone to see that he'd called me seven times. The next morning he called again and I turned my phone off. And then he called my house and I continued to ignore his calls. Eventually, they stopped coming, and I have no idea why that hurt so much. It was what I wanted, right?

I didn't expect him to keep calling when I refused to pick up, but it hurt nonetheless.

He wasn't at school on Monday and I 'casually' called Mama that night, asking her how she was feeling. She of course saw through my front and told me that Alexander was miserable. That he wasn't eating and wouldn't talk to her.

I hung up soon after and cried myself to sleep again that night.

He was in school on Tuesday but didn't speak with me, not once. He didn't even bother to acknowledge my presence, and he'd have to work really hard at that because he was in nearly all my classes.

To add to the hurt, I caught a group of girls in the washroom talking about how they saw Alexander kissing some girl in the parking lot the other day. I couldn't even ask him if that was true because we weren't talking.

But why wouldn't it be? Alexander was so handsome and so, so sweet, and just so amazing that any girl would jump at the opportunity to be with him.

And it wasn't like he loved me or anything.

My eyes watered, and Alexander picked that exactly moment to look up from the notebook he'd been doodling on and into my eyes. His gaze was so intense that I had to look away. I looked down just in time for a tear to drop onto my notebook. Thankfully the bell rang just then, and when I looked up, Alexander was gone.

I sighed quietly and made my way to my locker.

"Hey, Arabella." I looked over to see Marie Antoinette, the cheerleader Atian was kissing, walk over to me. "Um, can we talk?"

"Sure," I said and closed my locker. We walked to the parking lot in silence. When we got to my car, which was parked in the far side of the lot, I turned to her.

"So..." I said and she looked down at her hands.

"Listen Arabella, I guess you heard by now that me and Atian are... you know..." I nodded and realized where this was going. Marie Antoinette was nothing like your stereotypical head cheerleader. She was actually really nice.

"Marie Antoinette, you can date him if you want. We aren't together anymore."

"Yea but I saw how sad you looked in French class and I... I don't know, I felt bad..."

"That had nothing to do with Atian and you," I said to her, smiling softly, and she nodded slowly.

"Does it have anything to do with Alex?" she asked and then apologized when I looked away.

"It's alright," I said and then sighed.

"Well... for the record, I really hope things work out with you and Alex. You two are perfect together." With that she walked away and I was left staring at her back. With another sigh I got into my car.

._._._._._.

I got a call in the middle of the night. I looked at the time and then reached out for my phone, but whoever it was had hung up only after two rings. I looked down at the caller ID. It was Alexander. I sat up in bed, staring at my phone, wondering why he had called and then hung up. I wanted to call him back but decided against it.

Turning over, I squeezed my eyes shut and willed myself back to sleep.

._._._._._.

I got another call Sunday morning at about ten. I rolled over in bed and grabbed the phone, looking at the caller ID. I rubbed my eyes and frowned down at the screen.

Emmett.

Why was Alexander's older brother calling me?

A sudden irrational fear ripped through me and I rushed to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Arabella?"

"Yea. Emmett, is he—uh. What's wrong?" I asked, my heart pounding in my chest. I realized that I was holding my breath, waiting for Emmett's answer. When I hear Emmett sniffle, my fear's only amplified. Something happened to Alexander.

What am I going to—

"It's Ma."

._._._._._.

I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital half an hour later, still in the cotton shorts and tank I'd worn to sleep. Shoving my parking slip into the pocket on my shorts, I grabbed my phone and keys before running into the hospital. Since I was wearing my fluffy tiger headed slippers, I couldn't actually run fast, but I managed to get to the front desk.

"Esme Cullen," I panted to the man there and he took a long look at me clad in bed clothes, wearing tiger slippers and with my hair falling in a curling mess down my back. When he decided that I hadn't escaped from a mental facility, he gave me the room number and directions.

I saw Emmett first, sitting outside the room in one of the plastic chairs that lined the walls, with his head in his hands. Next to him sat his wife, Rosalie Hale Cullen, rubbing his back. When she looked up and saw me she gave me a small smile.

"Hey," I said breathlessly and didn't say anything when Emmett stood up and pulled me into his arms, burying is face in my neck and lifting me clear off the floor. I rubbed his back like I remembered him doing all those years ago when my parents had died.

He set me down eventually and took his wife's hand. His eyes were red rimmed.

"What's—" I started to ask, but then caught sight of Alice, the youngest of Alexander's three older siblings, run towards me.

"Alice," I said as I wrapped my arms around her tiny body. As she started to shake with sobs I shot a worried look at Emmett and Rosalie. A few seconds later Jasper, Alice's husband who was also Rosalie's brother, turned the corner and walked towards us. He put a hand on Alice's back and kissed her head before kissing mine as well.

"What's wrong? What happened to Mama?" I asked with a shaking voice. The door to Mama's room opened and a teary Isabella stepped out.

Everyone was here. What was going on?

All Emmett had said on the phone was that Mama was in the hospital.

"We should go into the waiting room," I heard Jasper say quietly, taking his wife into his arms. He led us into a room a few feet away. There I found Edward, Isabella's husband, and their daughter Nessie, sitting at one of the tables.

When Nessie saw me she ran over and jumped into my arms. Jasper closed the door to the room and then sat down, as did everyone else. Still keeping Nessie in my arms I sat as well and waited for someone to explain. After a few moments of everyone looking at everyone else, Edward sighed.

"She had a heart attack," he said quietly and Alice started to sob again. I unconsciously grabbed Nessie tighter to me and started to rock.

"She... she fell and... she was on the stairs..."

Oh my God.

"She broke her... she's really banged up," Edward said slowly.

"No," I whispered.

"They don't think that she's going to..." he trailed off, unable to finish. But I knew what he was going to say. They don't think that she's going to make it.

Tears rushed into my eyes as I rocked Nessie harder.

"No, no, no, no," I chanted quietly to myself as my tears fell. I can't do this again. I can't lose my mother again.

I buried my face in Nessie's brown hair and she wrapped her little arms around my neck. Rosalie eventually came to my side and put her arm around me. Eventually I lifted my tear streaked face and looked at Edward.

"When?"

"Friday night," said Edward and something hit me. Friday night. That was when I'd gotten that call from Alexander. He called me right when this happened. But... but he hung up...

"Alexander called us Saturday morning, and we all got here by Saturday afternoon."

"And none of you decided to call me until now?" I accused, wiping my face. I didn't miss the look Alice and Emmett exchanged.

"What?" I asked sniffling.

"He... Alex told us not to call you..."

"He did what?" I asked not knowing whether I was angry or hurt. Probably both.

Emmett sighed and rubbed his temples.

"We told him to call you but... he said no. Did something happen?"

"That doesn't matter," I snapped. "It shouldn't matter. He should have called me. Someone should have called me."

"I called you this morning because I realized Alex wasn't going to do it," said Emmett. "I don't think he realizes how much he needs you here right now." At his words I nearly started crying all over again. Alexander didn't even want to call me to tell me that his mom was in the hospital. He went through all of that alone just because of a stupid fight.

"Does he know you called?" I asked and Emmett shook his head.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"He went for a walk a little while ago, he should be back soon... but..."

"But what?" I asked Isabella.

"He's been acting like a walking comatose patient. He doesn't speak to anyone unless he absolutely has to, he doesn't eat. He doesn't even give in and cry. It can't be good for him to hold all that in."

"It's not," agreed Edward.

"We've tried talking to him about it, but he doesn't say anything," sighed Alice, laying her head on Jasper's chest. "We don't know what to do anymore."

I squeezed my eyes shut. That sounded exactly like him. Shutting everyone out when he was in pain. I released a watery sigh.

"Can I go see Mama?" I asked and they nodded. Setting Nessie down on my chair I walked out of the room. I wiped my face and practised a sunny smile a few times before pushing the door open.

Mama was laying in the large hospital bed. There was a cast on her right arm and both her legs, and she was wearing a neck brace. Just the sight of her made me want to cry, but I held myself in check.

"That you Princess?" she asked and I stepped forward.

"Hey Mama," I said and sat in the chair at the head of the bed.

"Hey little girl," she said fondly and I put my head down on her pillow and wept. A long while later I sat up again, taking her cold hand in mine.

"Make me a promise," she asked me suddenly.

"Anything," I whispered, bringing her hand to my face.

"Promise me that you'll take care of my boy after I... after. Promise me you'll look after Alex for me," she said and my eyes watered again.

"Oh Mama," I whimpered, "I don't think he'd want me to."

"Don't be foolish child," she said and I blinked slowly at her. "So the two of you had a fight, it happens."

"But we—"

"The two of you are too damn stubborn and hard headed to see that you need the other. You think I didn't see how my boy moped around the house for days, not eating and not speaking to anyone? You think I don't notice how you've lost weight and how you've dark circles under your eyes?"

"So Alex made a stupid mistake and opened that big mouth of his," she said and I realized then that she'd heard everything we'd said that night. "But you have to understand that my boy has been in love with you for the longest time. And even when you got with that Atian, he stayed by your side, why? Because he loves you."

"There isn't a man on the planet who loves a woman more than Alexander loves you."

"I love him too," I whispered to her and she smiled.

"I know sweetheart."

"But we don't talk anymore," I said and sniffled. "I walked out on him and I didn't answer any of his calls."

"And he deserved that."

"But now he's—"

"Oh for God's sake child, he loves you and you love him. Everything else you can work out in your own time. But right now, he needs you."

"I need him too," I murmured and she smile, touching my cheek.

"Now, can you go and call everyone in for me?" she asked and I felt the blood drain out of my face.

"Now don't cry again Arabella. I've lived a long, happy, and fulfilling life. It's my time. Besides, is this the life you want for me? Chained to a bed with tubes all over my body and drugs flowing through my veins? And for what? So I can live for another year at the most? I've got a bad heart sweetie, I hurt, and I don't want to live this way." I closed my eyes and took a deep, deep breath and then let it go. I nodded slowly.

"Okay. Okay."

"That's my girl."

"I—I love you Mama, and I always will."

"I love you too little girl."

When I walked back into the waiting room the first thing I noticed was Alexander sitting by the window, staring out at the garden. When I cleared my throat he looked over at me and I saw his eyes widen slightly.

"She, she wants everyone to come," I said quietly, keeping my eyes on Alexander's. Since I was so focused of his face, I saw him blanch.

"No," I heard Alice whimper when Jasper gently pulled her to her feet. Slowly they all filed out and into Mama's room. Eventually it was just me and Alex.

"I know we have to talk," I said quietly, "but we can worry about that later. Right now... we've got to be there for Mama." He nodded and got to his feet slowly. I wanted to reach out, to pull him into my arms but... not now, I decided and walked out of the room.

We all crowded around Mama's bed, trying to be strong for her, but the truth was that it was impossibly hard. Alexander stood at the head of the bed, distanced from everyone else. When Mama touched his arm his hands curled into fists.

Soon enough the doctor came into the room along with one of those counsellors who are supposed to make things easier for those who have just lost a loved one. But they never do. No matter what they say, they can't bring the loved one back.

We held onto each other, excepting Alexander who stood stiffly to one side on his own. The doctor tampered with the IV, changing the drip. I knew the morphine was doing it's job when the pained look began to fade from Mama's eyes.

I guess everyone decided that they no longer had to pretend to be strong because we all started to cry, again excepting Alexander who stared at his mother with a blank look on his face.

Mama's eyes fluttered shut and I drew in a sharp breath, but they fluttered open again and fixed on me. She smiled softly, and then her gaze moved to her youngest child. I saw the veins pop out on Alexander's arms as he clenched his hands into tighter fists.

Breaking away from Rosalie's side, I walked towards him. When I touched his hand, he jerked, but didn't look away from his mother. I gently pried his fingers open and then slipped my hand into his.

"It'll be okay," whispered as Mama smiled again and Alexander clutched my hand. "We'll be okay."

._._._._._.

We had the funeral the next day.

My brothers had all managed to drive in, even Antonio who'd pulled some strings to get here in time for the funeral, though he cut it real close.

I put on my black dress and tied my hair back into a ponytail. When I went downstairs I caught Damen staring out the window in his black tux. I walked to him and let him wrap his arms around me and kiss the top of my head.

Mama's death was as hard on my brother's as it was on me.

A little while later the five of us piled into Antonio's car and we left for the funeral.

We were having a public viewing, open casket, because everyone in the small town of Huntsville knew and loved Esme Cullen. Though we arrived half an hour before the service started, there were already cars parked in the lot.

I saw Edward and Isabella comforting a weeping Nessie just outside the door and would have gone to them, but Diangelo stopped me. We went inside, and there she was, laying in a shiny black casket, similar to the ones we buried both our parents in. I didn't realize that I'd stopped until Antonio took my hand to gently move me along.

We all stood at the casket and looked down at Mama.

"It's not fair," I whispered. "It's not fair that we lost our mother twice."

Diangelo wrapped his arms around me tightly, and I felt his tears drop onto my shoulder. Emmett and Rosalie showed up then and my brothers gave the condolences even though we had all lost our mother.

Within the hour the place was packed. We were sitting next to Jasper and Alice and it didn't occur to me until then that I haven't seen Alexander. There was no way he'd miss his mother's funeral, so he had to be around here somewhere. I got up and went to Emmett who was standing at the front of the room with Rosalie.

"Where's Alex?" I whispered and Emmett turned his red eyes to me and shrugged helplessly.

"I think I saw him out in the garden," said Rosalie, rubbing her husbands' shoulder. I nodded and then walked out the open side door into the beautiful gardens. The sun was shining brilliantly, sparkling off the little stream that ran through the trees. And sure enough, standing at the water was Alexander in his white dress shirt and his black pants, hands in his pockets.

I breathed in deeply and then walked forward. Though he didn't turn around, I knew he was aware of me.

Neither of us said anything.

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "For what I said to you that night... I—it was wrong of me to jump to stupid conclusions."

My heart was hammering so hard against my chest that I thought I'd pass out. He was apologizing. We were at his mother's funeral, and he was apologizing for some stupid, pointless argument. I wanted to run to him then, throw my arms around him and tell him that I love him. But I knew that that wouldn't be the right thing to do right now. So bundling down that initial need, I stepped closer to him.

"It was a stupid argument," I said and saw him tense at the sound of my voice.

"Well... I'm sorry nonetheless. For, for hurting you. I—I'm so sorry. I never meant to do that to you..."

"Will you turn around and look at me?" I asked quietly and a long moment later he turned.

"I really am sorry Arabella," he whispered and I nodded, looking down at his shoes.

"I'm sorry too," I said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do. I'm sorry for storming out on you like that and for not answering your calls. Even though you deserved it..."

"You're still wearing it," he said suddenly, breaking the silence and I followed his gaze down to my left hand.

"Of course I'm still wearing it," I said and touched my bracelet, surprised that he'd even have to ask.

"I thought... I thought that after everything..."

"That argument has changed nothing Alexander," I said softly and he brought his eyes back up to mine.

"Nothing?" he whispered, looking at me with a mixture of hope and uncertainty, and suddenly I knew what he was talking about. I smiled softly and reached out to touch the wrist where he still wore his bracelet.

"Nothing," I whispered back. He moved slightly, taking my hand in his.

"So... you still... you know..."

"Still what Alexander?" I asked, smiling slightly when he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" he asked and I nodded.

"Of course."

"Of course," he repeated and then sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Do you still... love me?" he asked, the words coming out in a rush and I nearly laughed at the look on his face.

"Hmm, do I love you? I don't recall saying anything about that," I said and laughed quietly when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Well you did. You said 'I love you, you jackass.'"

"Did I now?" I asked, putting my arms around his neck.

"Yea, you kinda did."

"Well, then I guess it's true then."

"What's true?" he asked and I shook my head, putting my hands on his cheeks.

"That I'm in love with you Alexander," I murmured before pressing my lips to his. "And it honestly has nothing to do with Atian, or what happened at that party."

"I believe you," he said softly. "And I love you. So much—ah, shit, don't cry. Please. I don't think I can take that again."

I hurriedly wiped the stray tear which escaped my eye and sent him a watery smile.

"Sorry."

"No it's okay. I guess I'm a bit of a jackass," I grinned and nodded but then sobered suddenly.

"Why did you hang up that night?" I asked and he looked guilty.

"I... I don't know... I started to call you but was afraid that you'd just hang up on me, or just not pick up the phone. I was afraid that my big mouth ruined our friendship for good."

"Oh Alexander," I whispered. "You should have known better than that. I sat there staring at my phone for the longest time, willing you to call me back, just so I could hear your voice again."

"Why did you call me back?" he asked and I sighed.

"I don't know... I should have though, but I... I just didn't... I'm so sorry."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that alone," I said and felt my eyes well up again. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

"You're here now," he said and touched his forehead to mine. "I didn't realize how much I needed you until right now," he whispered and then dropped his head to my shoulder.

"I love you Alexander," I whispered as he shuddered, clutching me closer.

"I've always loved you." His breathing started to get ragged and I felt his heart speed up against mine.

"And I'll love you forever."

And then he started to cry.

* * *

><p><em>The End.<em>

_Comment and Review._

_Peace, love, and best friends._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22 _


End file.
